Dreams Can Come True
by Your-under-arrest
Summary: Short fic about Relena's musings while Heero's been gone...but will he come back? R&R please!


YUA: 'Ello maties! This is my first Gundam fic, and maybe my last. Although, if this one is considered good by you folks, I might make more. So, here we go. It's gonna be Heero x Relena.  
  
{These mean thoughts}  
  
-  
  
Dreams Can Come True  
  
-  
  
***RELENA'S P.O.V.***  
  
-  
  
Oh, how long has it been since I last saw that trouble maker? That mischievous face and devious gleam in his eyes...to tell the truth, I miss him. I liked him, though...was it just an immature feeling, or was it actually love? I can't tell anymore. It's been too long. What happened to him? All the other pilots are still around...Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. They've all been great friends. I've had so many restless nights, dreaming of Heero...him taking care of me, loving me, protecting me. But it's never going to happen. I haven't seen him for a few years now. Not even heard from him. Maybe...he doesn't care about me?  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Heero! Wait! Please, wait!" He's walking very fast, a jog almost, and I catch up to him.  
  
"Relena, you can't follow me!" He turns around grabbing my shoulders, staring me straight in the eye. His eyes still have that gleam to them, but now, they're pleading.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"To find myself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to discover something. My life is more than battles and bloodshed. I know it is. Please, you must let me go."  
  
"But...Heero, I...I can't..."  
  
"You must! I need to do this! I want to!"  
  
"Heero, I just can't let you go without a fight!"  
  
"Here." He takes my hand, putting something inside of it, and puts my hand against my chest. I open my hand, and see a gold chain in my palm, with a woman's figure on the end of it. In the middle of her chest, a gleaming gem, symbolizing a star. The good luck charm of so many pilots. But something about this one was different...the figures eyes were emeralds. Like a Gundam's.  
  
"But...Heero...this is..."  
  
"I know. Keep it. I'll be back. Just wait for me."  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
And that was the last I saw of him...I still can't think about it with out it bringing at least a single tear to my eyes. I reach into my pocket, and pull out that same object from my last sight of him. The emerald eyes had lost their luster, and were now a dull olive green, almost. The gem in the middle, cubic zirconium or diamond, I can't tell, was still shining as brightly as ever. Was my hope fading? Is that why the eyes have lost their shine? He doesn't realize how much stress he has put on me. I want to see him again.  
  
*  
  
I need some sleep. Badly. All of my crying and sobbing has given me the idea that today is another one of those days...one where nothing happens, and life just gives you time to reflect on things from the past. I wish I could just forget him. It's obvious he's not coming back. I need to move on, yet I can't. I want to run, but I'm waiting for him, as he wanted me to. I change into my pajamas, and put his charm under my pillow. Saying a quick prayer, a crawl under the covers, trying to get comfortable. But it's near impossible. I can't get comfortable unless I know where Heero is, and what he's up to. I want to know...I need to know.  
  
{Relena, calm down. You need sleep. Tomorrow's a whole new day. Forget about him. He lied to you. Just try and find happiness in something else.} I try and keep sure of myself by thinking these kinds of things. But that one part...'Tomorrow's a whole new day' just means another day to cry and weep. Another day means nothing to me. If I'm so worked up over this, it must be love. It has to be...but as soon as I discover what love is, it's taken away from me.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"Who---? H-Heero? Is that you?" But...I'm no longer in bed. I'm outside. On the street. What is this?  
  
"How long has it been?" He slowly steps up to me, and traces my jaw line with his finger. A tingling sensation shoots through me.  
  
"Is it really you? Heero?" My body begins to tremble...is it him? I can't tell, it all feels so real. I'm still in my sleeping clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long. Longer than I expected, I'll tell you that...A wholehearted laugh escapes his mouth. Laughing...that's not like Heero. A tear slips out of my eye, and his Prussian blue eyes follow it down my face.  
  
"What's wrong?" I was drawn to him...couldn't help but rest my head on his chest, and in turn, he wrapped his arms around me, resting his own head on mine.  
  
"...Too long...why did you take so long...?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Here, I'll let in on a little something...see this?" His hands reveal a golden chain, with the woman on the end. The emerald eyes were shining bright now, almost blinding.  
  
"You see the star? You know why this is the charm of so many pilots? The star in the middle represents the hope and love in every soldier's heart. Every soldier has something worth living for. For me...it represents you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You." The embrace became tighter.  
  
"Heero!" I sat straight up, and awoke with a start. My body is covered by a film of cold sweat. So it was just a dream...once more, my heart and mind work in tandem to confuse me.  
  
"I love you...Heero..."  
  
I look to my left, and a wall is covered by sunlight. Was I really asleep for that long? A portion of the wall is covered..by a shadow...a silhouette, rather. A silhouette of somebody with broad shoulders...tufts of hair out to the side...  
  
"Heero?" I turn, and...nothing's there. I hate these mind tricks! They leave me in another state of depression...one different from the others.  
  
"Hey." No...No, I'm just hearing things. Just like I was seeing him. It's not real.  
  
"Relena?" A hand touches my cheek, cradling my face. It's warm...my head swivels around instinctively, and are met by Prussian blue orbs.  
  
"Heero!" My arms shoot out and wrap around his neck, and I pull him down onto the bed into a fierce hug.  
  
"Relena...I...I can't...breath..."  
  
"Heero, it's you! It's really you!" He gasps for air after I let go, and he looks up to me again.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"You insensitive jerk!" The next second, my hand flies towards his face, but is blocked by his wrist.  
  
"And you have every right to be mad at me." I feel several tears roll down my face, but he reaches a hand up and wipes them away.  
  
"What took you so long? I missed you..." His face relaxes, and he moves closer, making my heart beat faster with every inch.  
  
"I couldn't find myself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't find anything for me out there. As I was traveling from place to place, I realized something..."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Everything I could ever want is right here. It's been here all along." My bottom lip trembles with every word he says. I want to kill him, wring his neck...and I want to kiss him. I know which I want to do more.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"I won't find myself anywhere but here...near you...holding you." He cups my cheek in his hand, and I lean into it, deepening the feeling.  
  
"I'll never leave you're side again."  
  
"Heero, I..."  
  
"Relena, I lo---" A finger is placed over his mouth. A puzzled expression over his face. I lean over to his ear and whisper,  
  
"Show me." A grin replaced his puzzlement, and he captures my own lips a brutal kiss. Bolts of pleasure climb up and down my spine, making me go crazy, and his touch is warming every fiber of my being. He breaks away, and leans towards my ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
-  
  
YUA: Was that good? Please leave a review. I hope it satisfied you people. YUA, signing off! 


End file.
